Blood Ties
by MooseOnARoof
Summary: Wilson's older brother is admitted to A&E at PPTH but he takes little interest. But as events take a bad turn Wilson is forced to confront a man he despises, with House sticking his curious nose in.
1. Admission

_Don't own any of these folks. But lets raise a drink to those who do and slowly grumble under our breath as we hide our jealousy. _

_A/N First attempt at a proper multi-chapter. Hopefully it will work but if it turns all shit on me I'll just delete it and rid the world of it's needless suffering. _

_Wilson's older brother is admitted to A&E at PPTH but he takes little interest. House is curious to find out why. Cameron wants to heal the apparent rift._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

James Wilson sat at his usual table in the cafeteria when a familiar hand reached down and swiped half of his turkey sandwich of the plate. Wilson sighed wearily. "It's a condition you know?"

House took a chunk out of the sandwich with one swift bite. "What is?"

Wilson grimaced at the lump of white mush rolling around in House's open mouth. "You stealing my food. I believe it has been noted down as Greedy Annoyance Disorder or as it is more commonly known Opportunistic Tight Ass Disorder"

"Oh you've been making those up for a long time." House stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his face.

"Just for moments like this obviously." Wilson put his head back down and continued reading his newspaper.

"My my, who has got your delicate jock strap in a twist?" House leaned back in the flimsy wooden chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Nobody. I just didn't sleep much last night. The neighbours have got this new dog who keeps barking all night." Wilson scribbled down a crossword answer in the newspaper.

"Kill it," House stated nonchalantly. "Or at least kick it over a fence or something."

Wilson nodded. "Yes House, killing the neighbours dog would make the situation so much better. While I'm there I'll just stick their child's head in the toilet to stop him screaming about his toys going missing."

"Why not? You'll get peace at least." House began eyeing up the fries that Wilson had left looking lonely on his plate. "You going to eat those?"

"Will it make an difference if I was?" Wilson raised his eyebrows.

"No." House's hand shot out and grabbed a handful of fries which he then ate one by one by tossing them into the air and letting them fall into his mouth. "They are better than yesterdays fries."

"Probably because you had to pay for them yesterday," Wilson retorted.

House mouthed childishly back at Wilson and then rose out of his seat. "Well my work here is done. I'm going to leave before you start lecturing me on the hidden meaning behind my food snatching. I'll just get really bored then." House leaned and took a quick look at Wilson's crossword.

"See you later then." Wilson gave a limp hand wave.

"Three down is Southampton. 'English port where the RMS Titanic began it's maiden voyage' is Southampton. I thought you would have got that one."

Wilson re-read the clue and nodded in approval. "Thanks." He quickly scrawled the answer into the boxes. "I've never seen that movie."

House opened his mouth in shock. "Where were you in the 90s? In a hole? Everyone has seen that movie, even the Pope has seen that movie and he's against extra-marital affairs." House turned to the rest of the cafeteria. "Hey! Can I have your attention please? Anyone who hasn't seen the movie Titanic raise your hand." House saw three hands shoot up in the air. Two were from an extremely elderly couple near the window and the other was from a small boy who house assumed was about four or five years old.

Wilson turned and counted the hands. "See I am not the only one."

House guffawed. "Yeah but the couple at the back are pretty much fossilised and that child over there probably doesn't even know what Titanic is."

Wilson folded his paper onto the table. "If it makes you feel better I will rent it and watch it sometime this month. Then we can discuss it." He folded his arms across his chest and waited for House's reply.

"Fine. But you can't let me down Jimmy. I don't know who else I can talk to about my emotions about Jack Dawson's death." House mockingly raised his eyebrows and put his hand to his mouth. "Whoops. Didn't mean to spoil the ending for you."

Wilson shook his head and smirked. "Goodbye House." Wilson watched as House limped his way out of the cafeteria. He then picked up his paper and took his plate back to the worker on the till. The worker gratefully accepted and gave Wilson a smile.

Wilson grabbed his lab coat off the back of the chair, folded it over his arm and left in a haste. He was desperate to get back to his office and get the increasing amount of paperwork on his desk done and sent off. Most of it was patient referrals and prescription papers. Very tedious but very necessary paperwork. House would call him a loser for staying behind after his shift just to finish his work but it was important for Wilson to have his files all in check just in case the worst happens. Surprisingly, Wilson didn't have any examinations to do for the rest of the day, just the usual rounds at 4pm. He made the most of days like this. Any day where he wasn't needed to change medication or watch a patient pass away was very rare occurrence indeed.

When he got to his office he flung himself onto his black couch and sighed. House had a case so he was unlikely to be disturbed unless House needed a consult or an epiphany. He had already informed the nurses on the Oncology ward to page him only if it was extremely important. The time was his to do his paperwork and maybe sneak in a nap.

He fumbled his hand around the floor searching for his briefcase and found it poking out the bottom of the desk. He sat up, flipped open the buckle and pulled out a huge wad of purple files and loose paper. He took a seat behind his desk and dropped the paper on the desk with a loud thump. Grabbing a pen from his tub, he flicked open the first file and began scribbling the details needed.

Wilson managed to get about four files done before he was disturbed by a fast knock on his wooden door. Still looking down at his work he beckoned them in. "Come in."

"Hey Wilson." It was a familiar female voice somewhat out of breath.

Wilson looked up to see a slightly dishevelled looking Cameron smiling in her usual sweet manner. "Um.. Hey." He put down his pen. "What's up?"

"I have a patient in A&E..."

"...Do you need a consult? I am kind of swamped here." He gestured to the paper mosaic on his desk.

"No. No. It's your brother. He wants to see you."

"Danny is here." Wilson's eyes widened and he went to rise out of his chair. "What's happened?"

"No not Danny. Your other brother. Ben I think he said his name was."

Wilson froze before slowly sitting back down on his chair. "Oh."

Cameron furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "What? You don't want to see him?"

Wilson sat silently and instead of answering he picked up his pen and continued to write.

"Wilson. He's not serious if you wondering."

"I wasn't." Wilson continued to write in a rather aggressive manner.

"He is asking to see you. What should I say?" Cameron gestured defensively. She was taken aback by Wilson's lack of interest in his brother's well-being.

Wilson threw his pen down on the desk, stood up and placed his hands on the desk. "Say nothing. I'm not here." He walked round from behind his desk and placed his hand on the edge of the door. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

"Um..um...OK. Sorry I disturbed you. I just thought..."

"...Well you thought wrong. Just go." Wilson gestured his hand to the corridor.

Cameron nodded slowly, turned her back and stepped out of Wilson's office. She squeezed her eyes closed and grimaced as the slam of the office door reverberated through her ears. Slowly she wandered back down the hall towards the stairs. _What was all that about? _She stopped in her tracks before she opened the doors to the stairs._ House might know._

* * *


	2. Shadows and Tall Trees

_Don't own none of them which is a shame as I would have been a hell of a rich woman by now. _

_A/N Chapter two if you hadn't already guessed. Observe and hopefully enjoy. :D_

* * *

Cameron gently opened the glass door of House's office and found her old boss throwing his giant tennis ball against the wall. He looked his usual bored self.

"Ah. Cameron. So what emotionally manipulative and stupidly personal case have you decided to bring along to my office this afternoon?" House continued to bounce the red and grey tennis ball off the wall.

"I haven't brought a case. I just wanted to ask a question about Wilson."

House immediately stopped bouncing the ball and swung himself round his seat. "Why come to me? Why don't you just ask him? Unless you already have and he didn't give you an answer." He leaned forward, eyeing Cameron up curiously.

Cameron shrugged giving no indication of whether House was right or wrong. She could see House was interested and wanted to keep him hanging on her every word for as long as possible.

"Oh come on. I can see you reeling me in, pandering to my curiosity." House began twiddled his cane between his fingers. "I know you want to be around me more but this is getting ridiculous."

"His brother is in A&E," Cameron said matter-of-factly. She folded her arms.

"And what does this have to do with me?" He's not my brother." House fidgeted in his seat, unhappy that he had been disturbed for some pointless chit-chat. He was expecting some juicy information about Wilson instead of some meaningless fact about his sibling.

"Wilson refuses to see him. He went quiet on me the moment I told him his brother was in the A&E then he told me to get out." Cameron raised her eyebrow. She could see House getting more and more interested with every word she uttered. "He slammed the door behind me and he seemed pretty mad." _Bingo_. She saw House's eyes light up. For House a mad, irrational Wilson was an intriguing Wilson.

House grabbed his cane and rose out of his reclining chair with intent. "And you think I need to find out what is going on to satisfy my curious nature and you need to find out you can satisfy your need to fix things?"

Cameron nodded in affirmation and rolled her eyes. "I guess."

House smiled and hobbled his way towards the glass door. "Well you're exactly right." He shook out a couple of Vicodin from his orange container and popped them in his mouth. "Come on my sexy sidekick, or am I the sexy one? Who knows?" House pushed open the glass door and headed into the corridor.

Cameron smiled and followed her limping boss out of the office.

* * *

Wilson stood with his back on the door and gently turned the lock on the doorknob. The physical feeling of nausea was welling up inside of his stomach; he just wanted to run out onto the balcony and throw up. It was the normal reaction whenever his older brother's name was uttered.

'Non-existent' was probably the best word to sum up the brotherly relationship between Wilson and his older brother Ben. He could think of hundreds of other people he knew that he would rather see in the accident and emergency department of the very hospital he worked in. Even his old physics tutor, who had a serious hatred for Wilson's class, would have been a preferred patient. Anyone. Just as long as it meant his brother was far away from him as possible.

Wilson flopped himself back into his chair and removed the phone off its hook. He was not interested in being disturbed at this moment in time in any way, shape or form. He groaned loudly when the realization of Cameron's involvement hit him. She was a meddler, determined to meddle in others problems until the problem, whatever it may be, was resolved. He also deduced that she would have gone immediately to House. Either that or she was grilling his brother at this very moment in time.

He stuck his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his palms. House was going to find out, he knew that much. He was going to have to prepare himself for a barrage of questions, mocking statements and probing about his relationship with Ben. Something that he really wasn't prepared to talk about. Not now and probably not ever.

Wilson had managed to convince himself he didn't have an older brother. It was just him and Daniel. Ben was an insignificant blot on both of their lives, like one of those wet coffee cup rings you find on a table that you eventually stop noticing after a while. They never go away but they get easier to ignore.

Wilson tried to close his eyes and think but he couldn't. Every time he shut his eyes his brother's face would pop into his head. The sadistic looking and darkly ringed brown eyes, the slicked back black hair and that awful cackling laugh that would puncture his every waking moment of his time living at home, kept flickering in his mind.

It was very rare that Wilson was every truly scared of something or somebody. Yes, he was a nervous man by nature but he was never frightened. There was only one person who had ever made him fearful and that was his brother.

Wilson shook himself out of his self-imposed daydream and noticed that he had been squeezing his hands tightly, making imprints of his fingernails on his palms. He slid his phone back on the hook. He had realised that he was a due a phone call from an Oncologist elsewhere in the state. It would be rude of him not to answer the call just because he had a mental funk at the unexpected arrival of his brother.

Sure enough, a mere few seconds after the phone and slid back into its rightful position, there was a call. Wilson wearily clutched the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi Dr Wilson?_"

"Speaking." He leaned his head to balance the phone between his ear and shoulders.

"_Hi. It's Dawson from Columbus Hospital._"

Wilson sighed in relief. He knew Dawson; he liked Dawson. He was relieved to have a friendly voice on the phone who wasn't going to bombard him with questions. "Hey. How's it going?"

A chuckle escaped the other man's lips. _"As good as it will ever be. How about your end?_"

Wilson grumbled. "Likewise." Wilson grabbed a pen and paper ready to take some notes. "So what can I do for you?"

"_I have a cancer patient, terminal. I would say she has about three months as a rough guess. I was wondering if it was possible to get her transferred to your hospital."_

"Um..I'll have to speak to the Dean but I am sure something can be arranged. Why does she need a transfer?" Wilson clicked his pen.

"_Family lives in Princeton. It's too far for them to travel and the family are pretty old. Plus you guys do have better facilities then we have down here. I think it would be the best thing for her, you know." _

Wilson nodded even though he knew the caller couldn't see him. "Sure. Well as I said I'll have a word with my boss. But I am sure she will OK it all."

"_James, you're a saint._"

Wilson laughed. "Well I do try..." A loud knock on the door distracted Wilson's from his phone call. "Anyway, somebody is trying to get into my office so I'll get back to you in the next couple of days."

"_No problem. Bye._" The phone went dead and Wilson put the phone down. The knocking continued on his door without an interval.

"There's nobody here," Wilson bellowed.

"It's House. Come on let me in." House pounded his fist on the door again and then tried to fiddle with the doorknob. "Why the hell is your door locked?"

Wilson slowly crept out of his chair and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry. I should've put a stethoscope outside like you do." Wilson could literally hear House pause and process what he had just said.

"Fine. I'll come round the other way."

Wilson put his ear to his door and heard House's cane tap on the floor as he headed off back towards his own office. He could also the sound of another pair of footsteps following. Wilson was proud of his own skills of deduction. Cameron had done exactly what he expected.

This was his chance to escape PPTH's very own private detective agency and get some much needed space. He carefully unlocked his door, making sure the clicking of the lock was minimal. Peering his head around the door, he caught a glimpse of Cameron and House entering through the glass door to House's office. Wilson tip-toed out of his office and shut the door behind him. He then made his way towards the green door at the end of the corridor that led to the stairs.

He was just about to turn and open the green door when he heard a shout from behind him.

"Hey!" House waved his cane in the air. "Where are you going?"

Wilson didn't answer, much to House's bemusement. He just turned around and darted into the stairwell. House and Cameron stood at the door of Wilson's office and blinked in confusion.

Cameron looked up at House and tucked a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear. "Now where is he going?"

House continued to stare blankly into the distance. "I have absolutely no idea." His blank state was disturbed by a loud beeping from Cameron's pocket.

She fumbled at her belt and took a glance at the electronic gadget. "A patient is crashing. I've gotta go." She ran down the corridor leaving House standing on his own.

With a quick swivel on his good leg, House limped his way back to his office. He took his seat, picked up his guitar and began playing the opening chords to Sunshine Of Your Love, with the much used 'guitar playing' face present and correct.

He had so many questions for Wilson it was almost painful for him to hold them in. Maybe visiting the brother down in A&E was the only way he was going to get answers as it seemed Wilson was intent on avoiding him for the rest of the day.

House had vague memories of Wilson's older brother. When he thought about, House could probably count on one hand the amount of times had seen his friend's older brother. Wilson rarely talked about him or alluded to him in any aspect of his life.

The weddings were the only place he had set eyes on Ben. He recalled a tall, dark haired and rather sombre looking man who would have looked more in place attending a funeral. House had took an immediate dislike to him for no reason which House could remember apart from the sinister vibe which he gave off.

House's guitar plucking came to an abrupt end when his phone rang. He swiped up the phone in a disgruntled manner. "Hello? Hoochy Momma's Majestic Sex Line. State your preference."

"House, it's Cameron."

"Haven't I just seen you? Isn't one moment with me enough?"

"House this is serious. You need to find Wilson. The patient who crashed was his brother."

* * *

_'Shadows and Tall Trees' **by** U2 © 1980_


End file.
